Princess in boots
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Sasunaru others, Naruto a peasent harassed once in a while be his child hood friend unknown to him a prince. Kyoko A spoiled princess looking for love. And a Kingdom full of chaos. Ah! The fun!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah yeah Dont own it.

* * *

Naruto happily slurped his ramen with his friends. The rest of the town was in a hustle and bustle, worried something about a missing princess, King Arashi Kazama's daughter. 

"Hey, what do you think happened to the Princess anyways?" Kiba asked. Everyone looked his way. "I mean like, what happened to make her run away like that?"

"I don't know, who cares anyway? The only ones of importance are the Princes..." Ino notioned. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Aren't dating Shikamaru?" He asked thumbing over to the guy sleeping next to his full bowl of ramen. "Damn he's lazy. Hey, Shikamaru, can I have your ramen?"

Shikamaru's brown haired head bobbed. Naruto squealed in excitement finishing his bowl and taking Shikamaru's. Excitedly, started slurping it down.

"Lazy, but incredibly sexy!" Ino said. Shikamaru buried his face into his arms. Naruto stopped mid slurp. Mischeviously, his eyes narrowed and he looked over. Shikamaru's ears were a bright red.

Everyone laughed. Naruto set down money on the counter for his original three bowls and Shikamaru's. He sighed. "I'll see you guys later I gotta go help Iruka around, with the raised taxes, we need all the money we can get."

"You're-You're not going to become Robin Hood are you, N-Naruto?" A stuttering female said. Everyone spun around. Hinata, a girl who they would randomly spot in the village and had become rather good friends with stood there covered in dirt.

"What happened to you?" Kiba asked.

"I-I was trampled in all the commotion." She said.

"Aw, you poor thing." Ino said and started to pat Hinata off. Naruto came over and helped her. This commotion was getting out of hand. Naruto couldn't help but think someone was seriously going to get hurt. "You okay, hurt anywhere?"

Hinata shook her head. Ino head her at arm length, inspecting her. "You sure?" Ino asked again.

Hinata nodded, "Yes."

Ino smiled and brought the small girl into a crushing hug. "You're so cute!"

Hinata blushed, "T-thank-you...Um, Naruto, um I-I have somemore fabric, can-can I, um, can I use you as a man-a man-"

Naruto laughed, "Of course, but later, I have to go help out Iruka." Naruto examined the clock, "Oh, shit! Should of been there five minutes ago! Meet me at my house at five, you know where it is right?"

Hinata giggled and nodded. Naruto flashed a smile and ran off. Kiba watched Naruto go and looked at his spot. "Hey, Naruto left his bag!" Kiba stated and dashed over and opened the pack.

"Kiba!" Ino scolded, "Don't go through Naruto's stuff!"

"Hey look! Who's that kid?" Kiba said, pointing to a person in a picture. Ino blinked and joined Kiba's hovering over the picture.

"I don't know, but Naruto was so cute as a kid! But he's even cuter now!" Ino said taking the picture from Kiba to Hinata.

"Hey," Kiba and Shikamaru said. Shikamaru glared in the direction Naruto left in.

"Ah, Shika honey, he's only cute, no where as god damn sexy as you are." Ino purred and pecked Shikamaru's cheek. Shikamaru blushed and buried his head in his arms again, but Ino brushed them off the counter and sat in his lap.

Hinata examined the picture. Naruto had been holding the camera up, as a kid no older then seven or eight, he had his tan arm wrapped around another kid that was pale, the same age, and had dark bluish black hair and his dark almost black chocolate eyes stared into the camera. The kid's smile was slight but still there, and Naruto was grinning wickedly, his bright sky blue eyes shut tight in this estatic way, his whisker scared cheek in merry bubbles and two pale finger made bunny ears behind his blonde mess of hair.

She knew who the other kid was in the picture. She hadn't ever seen him smile, though. Maybe a smirk when he was in deep thought about something, but too see a genuine smile was probably more rare then an extinct species.

Hinata went over and grabbed Naruto's messenger bag, "I-I'll bring it to him when, I go to his house..." She slipped it over her shoulder. "W-why don't we go pratice fighting in t-the fields, I-I haven't had good exercise in a while."

The others nodded.

.-.-.-.

Naruto rounded the corner. He saw Iruka's distress face looking in his direction. "Hey, Iruka!" Naruto waved and ran over. "Sorry, I'm late!"

"Why'd you run away, Naruto?" Iruka asked. He curiously looked at Naruto's clothes. He could of sworn he was just wearing over-alls.

"What are you talking about? I just ran from eating ramen with everyone. Oh! And Hinata's coming over later to use me as her mannequin." said Naruto.

"Okay, must of been me... Help me move these logs out, so we can cut them for Nanaka-san," commanded Iruka. He easily lifted a log and then another. Naruto followed Iruka.

"Say, why did you think that I ran away?"

Iruka glanced back to his son. Naruto's curiousity was written all over the his face. The look made Iruka laugh a little. "I was talking to you and you said, 'sorry wrong peasent,' and ran off around the corner."

"Huh? I never said that." Iruka shrugged. Naruto continued to curiously eye his father figure's back.

They walked in the grass, towards a tree trunk with an ax in it. Naruto smiled. It was a little warm, but it was the end of the summer and soon fall would come and he would turn sixteen and become a man. He would be able to work more jobs to help Iruka out and he'd be able to find someone to fall in love with.

The thought of finding someone to love made Naruto giddy. He wasn't very popular with the town folk and he'd played alot of unruly pranks when he was younger. His unknown pass haunted him, but he survived, living his life now to the fullest.

Iruka set the wood up and sliced the ax through it. Naruto smiled at his father figure and went to get the rest of the wood. He grabbed some of the logs and started to walk back.

"Dobe." Naruto jumped as the nickname was breathed down his neck.

"What the hell, Teme!" Naruto yelled dropping the logs and throwing a punch at the boy. The boy dodged and threw one at Naruto who caught it and kicked him in the stomach.

"Dammit, Sasuke!" said Naruto as he collected the logs again.

"You've gotten better, Dobe." Sasuke said, smirking, crouched over and carrying his stomach. He could feel the guards eyes watching him and Naruto. It made Sasuke want to laugh at them. Their face were filled with horror as they saw him get beaten by some girly boy who was about a head shorter then him. But then again, they could probably think Naruto was something else.

"That, or you just suck."

"I'll suck on you." Sasuke whispered.

"Bastard!" Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled, with a smirk, as he held his bruisising cheek. Naruto could punch pretty hard. Grabbing some of the logs, Sasuke trotted next to Naruto.

"You know, dobe, your manhood is coming up." Sasuke said. He eyed Naruto reaction.

"And which one would the gutter shit be thinking of?" Naruto said watching ahead. Iruka brought the ax up and in a swift slice brought the ax down and split the log in two.

"I wish I could say your dick, but I'm willing to go slow for you." Sasuke said. He slowed his pace a step and eyed Naruto's ass for a moment before streaming his sight up his back. Shifting the logs to his left arm, Sasuke slowly drew his finger from Naruto's tail bone, up his spine and a tickling squeeze on Naruto's neck. Naruto's hole body shivered.

"Ah! Shit! Bastard! Don't do that! And could you get any lower?!" Naruto shouted after dropping the logs at his feet.

"I would love to." Sasuke said, reaching for Naruto's butt as Naruto bent over to collect the logs. Naruto stood straight and slapped Sasuke's hand away.

"God. Dam-"

"Oh, Naruto! There you are!" Iruka shouted from his position infront of the stump. Naruto grumbled. He crouched down this time and picked up the logs and stood up.

Sasuke graciously ignored the glare headed his way and waited for Naruto to stand before following him over to Iruka.

"Oh, Sasuke-san. It's been a while. Where have you been?" Iruka asked. Naruto dumped the logs onto the pile and set on up for Iruka to cut.

Iruka let go of the ax and corrected his posture for a moment. "Ah! I'm getting to old..." He muttered. His formed hunched and he held his back. Sasuke noticed this and looked for Naruto reaction. Naruto's eyes were filled with timidity.

Sasuke felt a motion in his stomach. "I've been everywhere. Why don't you just go do some of your errands. Naruto can go get the rest of the logs and I'll chop them."

"No, I couldn't do that to you Sasuke-san." Iruka rejected. Sasuke shifted his eyes towards Naruto's face. Naruto was looking to Iruka with an almost abandoned puppy look.

"It's fine. I'll do it, free. I haven't worked out in a while. It'll be worth it." He said. Iruka slowly nodded.

"Alright, thank-you." Iruka said. He straightened out his apperance and head back into the crowd.

Sasuke eyed the log and ax. They were just there and Sasuke really hated chopping wood. A pain in his ass. Blowing a breath he started to yank off his shirt, but a light pull made him look over.

Naruto stood there, looking down with Sasuke's dark peasent shirt pinched between his thumb and index finger. Heasently Naruto's face floated upward to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Thank-you, Sasuke. He's alot older then alot of fathers with kids my age, cuz...y'know, he adopted me off the streets and his back has been on his case for that last week or two...So...yeah...Thanks..." Naruto said. Sasuke couldn't help but see the sparkle in Naruto's eyes or the heavenly smile on Naruto's face.

Sasuke's stomach did uneasy flip-flops.

Smirking off his dazedness he leaned into Naruto's face. "Well, do I get a kiss?"

Naruto grimaced, but all the smae reached to his tippy-toes and placed a kiss on Sasuke's cheek before running to get the rest of the logs.

Sasuke took a step back and reached for his cheek. He hadn't expected that. A punch or a kick maybe, but the kiss was nice...and warm. Nice and warm and stomach flipping. Smiling, Sasuke stripped of his shirt and grabbed the ax.

He had the unexplainable urge to chop wood.

-----

Hinata set down her knives and took a large gulp of water from her canteen. They had been sparring for a hour or so. She looked to her wizard watch. Amazing little portable things could tell her the time everywhere she went.

Amovement caught her eye. A fox was going threw Naruto's bag and there was a large black wolf standing protectively behind it. The little fox wiggled out of the bag with a bright yellow banana. It grabbed the banana and tried to rip the thing open. She laughed and by the strange sound that came from the wolf she guessed it did to.

Getting from her spot she walked over tot he two. She vaguely remembered Naruto telling her of a wolf with a cut across one eye that glued it closed and a fox with a cut ear. As she got closer she got the wolf's attention.

It looked et her through it's left eye, slightly growling. She hestitated but got closer to the little fox. She crouched down and the fox notice her presence. It hopped behing the wolf peeking around it like a shy child.

Chuckling, she opened the banana with her knife and peeled it. Grabbing the bag she left the banana on the ground. The little fox stumbled from behind the wolf and sniffed the banana before grabbing it and taking it to share with the wolf.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba called before tackling her to the ground. "I gotta go help out my mom. She sent Kaju to come get me. Ino and Shika went on a date, found a note on the tree over my stuff."

Hinata nodded. Kiba left in a hurry and she looked over to the spot where the fox and wolf were. They were gone. She turned around and started to walk. She thought of the picture.

It was Sasuke. He had never really said anything. It was just 'Hn.' End of sentance. She had never seen him smile either. Just a smirk when sometalked about a prank, as if he found it ironic anyone would do such a thing. But even then his eyes didn't seem to warm.

She heard a sound and looked up before she was tackled to the ground.

* * *

I know I shouldn't but i HAVE TO... I'll get rid of it if it doesnt get good stats... 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Kyoko is made to be a vent of hate at the begining. So please feel free to hate and flame her.

Oh and the time zone I guess you could call it is like in medival ages...with maybe some newer technology crap. Yeah...

* * *

Really. What was so bad about leaving the castle? Sasuke hadn't visited her in a while all she wanted to do was simply visit him. There was ball tonight, but he declined. She had to go see him. 

She put on her outfit she used to practice swordship with, though she grately despised the whole concept of getting sweaty, and snuck out of her room.

First thing, get to the first floor. She was on the second, so jumping out from the window was risky. Plus, since she was hardly able to go to the ground floor. Second, get through first window without metal barriers. Removable, of course during diner parties, but otherwise were on protecting the windows.

Slowly she slipped down the hall way. Subtle quick footstep came toward her. She reconized the heel clicking form her Aunt's stilettos. Kyoko was quick to hide behind the pillar stick out from the wall. The footsteps paused before continuing foreward again.

Kyoko's heart sped. Her aunt passed her.

Tsunade sped around. She looked at the empty hall behind her and continued foreward.

Kyoko let out a huff. Softly she carried on and from there, except for a few, easy to persuade maids and she was out of the castle.

------

Apparently one of the maids made a slip.

Kyoko slipped around the back of the buildings. The guards were everywhere and looking for her. They even spotted her after she had changed into peasent clothes and put her hair in a peasents hat. A peasent's! And a man's no less. God only knew how much sweat residue was in it.

She shivered at the thought. But she needed freedom. She wanted to travel to Prince Sasuke. They said he did want to see her but she knew they were lying. Sasuke was going to be her king, of course he would. That big foreheaded, pink headed, Sakura bitch wasn't going to win!

Kyoko rounded the corner. Ugh, sweaty, dirty peasents everywhere. But atleast she'd blend in. Huffing she started walking into the crowd to be pulled back by someone. Startled, she turned around.

"Prince Sasuke!" She squealed. Oh, her prince had come for her! And he was in peasent clothes too!

"Hn," Sasuke said and started to drag her towards some guards.

"Prince Sasuke, shouldn't you be taking me the other way, to your castle?" She asked.

"No, I don't want you there." Sasuke said. Kyoko snapped.

"Why not?!"

"Hn. Naruto..."

Sasuke let go of her and dissapated into the crowds. She watched him go in confusion.

"Princess!" A guard called. Kyoko spun around and followed after Sasuke. After a few minutes of losing them, they found her again.

"What?! How!" She yelled. Running, she stumbled back through the crowd.

"Move it, monster."

"Out of the way, brat."

"Get away, demon!"

Kyoko looked at them angerly. How dare mere peasents insult her. She was about to shout when she saw another guard and ran the opposite way.

Someone place a hand on her shoulder. "Naruto, you're late, where have you been?" She turned around to see a tan man. He had a scar across his nose. His face was gentle and kind and Kyoko thought she had seen a picture of him someplace, but she couldn't place where.

"Sorry, wrong peasent!" She said and scrambled away.

"Naruto!" The man called. She ran.

She rounded a corner and ran into the fields. She hurriedly rushed through some bushes and into someone. She huffed, madly. Really, did peasents know nothing?

"Sorry...Naruto? I-I thought you were helping Iruka." Kyoko looked at the person with hesitent voice.

"Oh, Hinata, what have you been doing? Getting dirty with peasents again?" Kyoko challenged. She looked Hinata up and down.

"I-I could ask you the s-same." Hinata said. She grimaced. She switched her footing sideways and passed around Kyoko.

Kyoko stood there. She stared at the spot Hinata stood, in almost complete shock. Hinata had never stood up to anyone before. Atleast not to what Kyoko knew. The maids always talked of how polite and timid she was. Kyoko had even challenged her at the castle but she had always politely declined.

"W-wait! You can't just leave me here!"

"And why not?" Hinata asked. Her pace slowed to a point where Kyoko could catch up to her. Hinata could feel Kyoko's slightly confused stare. Hinata didn't know a time where Kyoko wasn't confused enough to stare at someone wondering about whatever the snotty princess was wondering about.

"Well, um, who's this Naruto? Everyone seems to be talking about him. Even Prince Sasuke said something -- okay maybe it was just, 'Hn, Naruto...' not to hard to remember..." Kyoko stubbed her foot on a rock and tripped foreward. Hinata stopped for a moment. Her lips ran upward and twitched. She was trying not to laugh. Kyoko could tell by the way Hinata's cheeks puffed in and out.

"Stop laughing!"

"But, you look just like Naruto and it's a-always so funny w-when he trip. Just like y-you he just fl-flops foreward and has a look as if he's given up on walking."

Kyoko furrowed her brow. She was not happy being compared to a peasent, but Hinata had stopped laughing.

"You look just like Naruto..." Hinata said. Almost in realization, Kyoko thought.

"C-come on. I have to go to N-Naruto's anyways. Y-you can meet him." She said. Kyoko noticed how dazed Hinata's voice had become.

Kyoko followed her. She noticed how when Hinata had seen the guards she turned the other way. Hinata led her to an almost abandoned neighborhood. It definately wasn't as cozy as the rest of the houses she had seen in many villages, but people around where chatting as if it was the most beautiful place anyone had ever seen and little kids played happily with their marbles.

"Hinata, how come the peasents are smiling and playing? This place is a rut." Kyoko whispered.

Hinat spun around. Kyoko took a step back. The glare in Hinata's eyes could almost match Sasuke's. "Don't. This place isn't a rut, its a home filled with alot more beautiful things then even your bastard of a father has!" She whispered harshly.

Kyoko stopped. She followed Hinata to a house way to the back of the small portion of the village. She wondered why Hinata had called her father a bastard. As far as Kyoko knew, her father did ever thing in order to help his village. Though Kyoko never spent too much time with his so she kind of didn't know what her father was like.

The house was small and had loud noises coming from it. Like a wooden table breaking and cursing.

Hinata wrapped her hand into a fist and rapped against the door.

When Iruka opened the door, he was a mess. His hair was displaced, and his face was puffy.

"I-Iruka-san! What's wrong?!" Hinata asked walking into the house. Miss Nanaka was sitting in a chair her brow knitted together and the table laid in two on the floor.

Kyoko entered, examining the small untidy hut. The woman there looked surprised and relieved at the same time.

"I...I'm sorry, Miss Nanaka could you..."Iruka jestered to the door.

Miss Nanaka stood. Her young brown hair fell to her waist. She nodded and politely walked totthe door.

"Thank God, Naruto," She said passing by Kyoko, "I didn't know what to do when the guards took you. I thought you had gotten into some big trouble."

Hinata and Kyoko watched her back before Miss Nanaka closed the door.

"I'm sorry Hinata and Miss..." Iruka looked at the two.

"Kyoko..." Kyoko answered and lifted her hand. Iruka took it in his soft grasp and shook it. She looked at her hand, Hinata noticed, confused as to why he shook it.

"Apparently Naruto got hauled off by some guards and by what Miss Nanaka said he was kicking and screaming the whole way. I don't know why though," Iruka said, sitting down dejectedly in the seat Miss Nanaka was sitting in, "He's been so good the past few months. Helping me out so much that I'd expect him to be too busy to get into too much trouble."

Hinata glanced towards Kyoko. "I think I do."

------

"Let me down you goddamn Fucktard!" Naruto said, slamming his fist at the back of the armoured body.

"Excuse me when I say this, Princess, but should you be saying such crude things?" The guard next to the guy carrying Naruto asked.

"Yes! And stop calling me 'Princess', you Guttershit Pedo!" Naruto growled struggling against the guard's rather strong grip. Naruto wondered what the fuck was happening. He remembered taking a nap since Sasuke refused to let him do anything other then carry wood and then Sasuke woke him up and left and then some guard came over, threw him over his shoulder and started carrying him away.

"Kyoko..." A soft call came from behind Naruto. Naruto akwardly twisted his body to see a man, who scarily look alot like him. "Alright set her down."

The guard finally set Him down and he watched the guards salute the man and walk off. Naruto looked at the man a moment before turning to the path he came from and tried to walk back to the village but the mn grabbed his collar.

"Kyoko, we have the ball tonight, did you forget?" The man asked and lead him into the rather large castle. The man seemed not to noticed much, almost as if he spent all his time in his own little world even as he lead Naruto through the corridors of the castle. "You need to get ready. Ah! Ten-ten! Please help Kyoko get ready!" The man said and pushed Naruto towards the maid. The maid nodded.

"Yes, Arashi-sama!" She said and took Naruto's wrist.

"Hey wait! Who's that guttershit and where's he going?" Naruto asked.

"Should you be calling your father such crude names? He's been worried all afternoon." Ten-ten said and pushed Naruto into a room.

"My father? Worried? He saw me for two minutes before pushing me into someone's arms and-- hey!" Naruto stepped away. Ten-ten tried to take off his shirt. "Thats not very lady like..." Naruto pouted.

Ten-ten glared. Swiftly she moved around him and failed another attempt to take his shirt from him. "Stop that!"

Ten-ten frowned, she didn't remember the princess ever gving her such a hard time. "Strip, you need to take a bath."

"I don't care what I have to do," Naruto said, he crossed his arms looking away from the maid, "I am not stripping infront of ANYONE."

In almost unseeable movement, Ten-ten moved around and put Naruto in a lock-hold position and tore off his shirt. "Hey, hey, hey!" Naruto squirmed.

She looked over him.

"What?" Ten-ten asked. "You're not the Princess."

"No shit, Detective. So like you gonna let me go?" Naruto said. He eyed the female before him. She looked undecided.

Naruto thought if there was anytime to run, it was now. Quick as he could he spun around, knocking her from his back, got up and ran towards the door. Ten-ten took out a blade from a pocket in her dress and started to chase him. Naruto looked around to her and muttered a delicate, 'Oh shit.' Putting fire beneath his steps he fastened.

A meter from the door. A meter! And there walks in tall pale and handsome Sasuke, already stripping of his shirt. To Naruto's amazement, Sasuke was able to comprehend the situation pretty fast. As Naruto went to dive through Sasuke's legs (feet first), Sasuke's legs curled around him and heaved him upwards.

Sasuke's air left his lungs as he fell on his back, but he didn't let Naruto -who was on top of him- go. He look towards the maid who had stopped running but was in every position to fight.

"Ah...Teme...why coo'n't yoo le' me go..." Naruto mumbled into his chest. The little vibrations tickled. Shaking his head he nodded for Ten-ten to back down.

Ten-ten's head reeled back in shock. "I'll clean him, plus I highly doubt you could beat him in a fight." Sasuke said and the maid's brows furrowed, but Sasuke just sat up and nodded for Ten-ten to leave. Ten-ten walked around them and relectantly started to close the door. "Bring Kyoko's ballgown for him, the king doesn't need anymore stress. And don't tell anyone."

The maid nodded and closed the door. Naruto sat curled in Sasuke defeated. "Teme."

Sasuke nodded. He ruffled Naruto's hair. "Come on, your name's princess until they figure out you're not Kyoko."

"Butterbrains. I'm a guy, 'member?" Naruto mumbled to their stomachs.

"Yes, I would love to see your manly pride!" Sasuke said and took Naruto's pants off.

Naruto punch Sasuke before he could see anything and spotted a steamy lake in the middle of the room that he went ot hide in. "Guttershit for brains!"

"Aw," said Sasuke, "I really wanted to see you...All well I still get to wash you!"

"Like hell!" shouted Naruto and he dove under water. Sasuke grabbed the soap and towels positioned in a basket on the wall. He was going to play with Naruto naked!

----

Unfortunately, from Sasuke's point of veiw, he didn't get to play much with Naruto naked. Which drove him to insanity that he failed at every attempt to grope Naruto.

_But_, Sasuke thought, _Atleast I get to see Naruto in a dress_.

* * *

Yeah...I totally make faces when I decribe peoples faces...its kinda funny. 


	3. Chapter 3

tatatah chocolatah!

* * *

Sasuke was glad Kyoko had small breasts. The gown that Ten-Ten had given Naruto fit really well. But...

Naruto hated it. Sasuke could tell by obvious pout on Naruto's face. He really wanted to go over there and melt the pout into a lustful glaze. Mostly though, he hated the rejected look on Naruto's face as he watched everyone mingle, as he sat uninvited.

Sasuke sighed and bowed to the girl he was dancing with and without another word, made his way to Naruto's table.

"The blue of the dress makes you look lovely." Sasuke commented under his breath, only so Naruto could hear it.

"Bastard." He whispered back as Sasuke took the empty seat next to him. "So what's with everyone ignoring me."

"Kyoko's dad pays more attention to everything but her and spoils her to keep her quiet or to satisfy himself." Sasuke whispered. His hands covered his mouth. He really didn't feel like having girls bothering him about talking to 'Kyoko'.

"I'd say." Naruto covered his mouth with a glass of wine, some of which Sasuke was pretty sure he shouldn't be drinking. "What kinda Dad comments the short hair and leaves. I think in the hours at the castle he's only been in the same room as me for five minutes --not counting the first encounter-- most of the time not even noticing I'm there. He still doesn't know I'm not Kyoko."

They sat silently for a moment. Sasuke glanced over to Naruto, who eyed the people on the dance for enviously. "Would you like to dance?"

Naruto reached his gaze to Sasuke and looked away. "Two left feet."

Sasuke smiled and rose to his feet, reaching his hand to Naruto. "I'll teach you, though you might be embarassed."

Naruto sat up straight and looked from his hand to his face and back again, grinning devilishly and taking the hand. Sasuke decided he liked this look better then the one Naruto had on early, and he enjoyed the smaller hand on his, no matter how many cocoons were releasing there contents in his stomach. "I love to embarrass myself."

Sasuke walked onto the dance floor and was well aware of the surprised glances from everyone that Naruto was utterly to happy to notice. Naruto's hand never left his until they had to position their hands upon eachother.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to the length of his body, just so he could feel Naruto's body against his and vice-versa. Sasuke smelled Naruto's hair. The blonde smelled of grass and rain, just like the day they had first met in the fields.

Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and squeezed warningly. Sasuke smirked and starting moving only to have Naruto follow. Naruto, Sasuke learned along time ago, was a person who could talk your ear off, but when it came down to it, could communicate with his partner perfectly without words. 

Naruto tripped a few times at the start, but as soon as the pattern became habitual, Naruto's strides became smooth and even with Sasuke's. They danced for a while, Naruto sometimes taking the lead and throwing Sasuke off as a joke. Sasuke didn't mind. He'd add an extra step, like leaning Naruto backwards as if to tango and throw everyone off. Naruto would laugh, a sound that made Sasuke want to kiss the lovely exposed hollow beneath Naruto's throat. 

"Hey, Sasuke, who are all these people anyways?" Naruto asked. They danced slowly to regain some energy, for which they would use to dance playfully once again.

Sasuke looked around the room. "Nobles, Dobe."

Naruto's dress concealed his stomping on Sasuke's foot. "Teme," He said as Sasuke swallowed his pain. "So if they're nobles, why are you here?"

"I'm the prince of the Uchiha branch of the fire nation." Naruto tripped and brought Sasuke down to the floor with him. The nobles dancing around the two, and the other that were intrested, stopped and circled around, and harshly whispered to eachother.

Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke-- "_Excuse_ me? What?" -- and promptly laid back onto the floor blinking a million miles a minute. Sasuke stood and looked to Naruto.

"Hn." He offered his hand.

Naruto looked at him and smacked his hand away. His face was red, his eyebrows in an inner slant and his eyes blazing. "Oh no nonono! Don't you dare 'Hn' me, you mother fucking rainbow!" The crowed burst into gasps, and Sasuke looked at Naruto, trying his best not to be so amused. "Explain. _Now_."

"Hn." Was all he offered. 

"That's it you friggin son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled getting up and drawing back his arm. Sasuke knew it was going to hurt and tried to dodge, but Naruto swung to meet his face.

Sasuke knew he was going to be in a lot of pain.

-----

"...And now I'm in a room with you two incredibly pissed off people." Kyoko finished telling her story. The man, Iruka, was sweet and did his best not to show anger at her stupidity. Hell, she was was mad at her own stupidity. Her ball was going on and some boy named Naruto -- who looked just like her in the picture -- was there for her.

She wondered how long it would take for her father to notice.

He probably wouldn't ever.

"Alright," Iruka said, rubbing circles around his temples. "What now?"

The room was silent again. Hinata took a sip of her tea and looked at Kyoko."C-can she stay here if I paid you?"

Kyoko looked at the other princess. She was never more mortified. What was Hinata thinking? "P-par-"

"Sure," Iruka said, "But Naruto..."

"Excu-"

"O-okay," Hinata said. "N-Naruto will probably be placed under constant watch. It-it will be hard to get him out to get him to switch with Kyoko."

"Wai-"

"But what if Naruto does something...well, Naruto?"

"I-"

"Well, l-let's hope he-"

"Wait a damn minute! What about what I think!" Kyoko burst out. She hated being ignored, she got enough of it from her father, "Can't I just walk in there and tell them _I'm_ Kyoko?.!"

"No..." Iruka muttered, "hey already have their princess-Oh, God! Naruto being treated like a princess! Imagine the mess..." Iruka burrowed his face in his hands.

"P-plus, I don-don't think you father could tell the difference anyways." Hinata added.

Kyoko felt the weight on her shoulders pile up. She was going to be a peasent for an impending amout of time. Oh, her demise was written.

----

Sasuke found Naruto in the guard room playing with some of the the off-duty poker players, including Gai, Kakashi --Sasuke's personal guard who was lip talking "nice eye" to him--, Anko and the king's gambling younger sister, Tsunade. 

Sasuke was mildly surprised to see them getting together so well after one of the guards took the angered Naruto, who was screaming a polite,"I'll castrate you, you miserable bucket of shit for brains in your sleep!". Naruto placed his cards on the table for everyone to see and they all sighed, pushing the pot luck from the center of the table to Naruto.

"Butt tart." Naruto acknowledged, collecting his winnings. Sasuke winced, no curse words, not a good sign.

"Naruto," Sasuke ignored the glint in Kakashi's eyes and the wanna-be conspicious glances from the other occupants of the room. "Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Naruto looked dejectedly at the pile. Looking at Naruto, Sasuke couldn't be annoyed with the widened eyes of the people around them. "Okay," Naruto said getting up and looking at Sasuke. "Let's go to 'my' room and you can explain..."

Sasuke felt a weight lift from his shoulders as they started to leave. "You can have your stuff back," Naruto said, "Oh, wait."

Naruto walked back and grabbed an orange book aff tye pile. Sasuke snickered at Kakashi's face. "You can have it back when you give Iruka the letter that I'm going to write."

Giggles erupted as Kakashi's face stayed the same, but became a shade redder.

"Ah, so is youth! Yet again Kakashi beats me in the youthfulness of live!" Gai harshly patted Kakashi on the back and smiled.

Naruto smiled and left, Sasuke on his heels. They were quiet and Sasuke noticed Naruto was in a pair of knickers and a shirt that probably came from one of the novice guards. Naruto looked more natural in knickers and something about it made Sasuke aroused.

Maids passed them muttering a polite hello, something Sasuke never seen from maids before, but Naruto seemed to appreciate it. He smiled and nodded his head back at them before he found Ten-Ten.

"Ten-Ten, where is my room again?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but smiled to Naruto's back as Ten-Ten huffed and told him the directions. The maid looked at Sasuke and did a double-take, still telling Naruto the directions, yet surprised at the soft expression featured on Sasuke's face. She looked back to Naruto and patted his shoulder and whispered in his ear. He blushed, like a blooming rose, and shook his head.

Sasuke's stomach did flips all over again when he thought of him and Naruto in Kyoko's quarters alone, even if Naruto wouldn't let him do anything. It made Sasuke happy, completely and unadulterated. Sasuke looked at Naruto and felt deflated.

Why did Naruto have to look so sad?

When they got to Kyoko's room, gigantic and yellow. Sasuke was glad it wasn't pink. Naruto and him entered and took seats indian-style on the fifty-times-bigger-then-a-king's-sized bed. Naruto grabbed one of the frilly yellow pillows to his chest and looked almost desperately at Sasuke.

"Explain."

* * *

Okay, yeah, new chappie. OMG...yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

Wowzah! new Chappie

* * *

Sasuke sat outside the door of Kyoko's bedchamber where Naruto slept. He closed his eyes and banged his head back against the door remember the lok on Naruto's face. He didn't have to explain. Naruto, just by looking at Sasuke's face knew.

_"You thought I'd treat you differently, didn't you? Sasuke you're my goddamn friend, just because you're some fucked up noble doesn't mean I'd think of you any differently! You fucking Crap Prince! I just can't believe you think so low of me!"_

The words kept repeating in his head, because they were the only words anyone said before Naruto literally dragged his ass and kicked him into the hallway. The maids past by and Sasuke was tempted to ask for a bag of ice because the swelling from Naruto's punch at the ball was starting to get really painful.

Sasuke decided he deserved the pain.

He thought of all the other times he'd lied to Naruto. Except he couldn't think of any. With anyone else there were so many he couldn't remember alot of them, including his parents, and yet the one person he hadn't lied to more then once was the one who caught him. Sasuke had to chuckle at the irony.

The door beside him creaked open and Naruto looked down at him. His glare was still full of anger and dislike. Sasuke had to resist cringing.

Naruto walked out and closed the door glaring down at Sasuke even more. Sasuke felt fear, a kind of fear you get from liking someone almost too much and it made him afraid Naruto was going to tell him he hated him. To tell him to never show his face infronty of his.

Another maid started by. "Excuse me, miss?" Naruto asked. The maid looked to Naruto surprised, but she smiled kindly.

"Yes, sir?" She returned Naruto gave her a small smile back. Sasuke's heart broke at Naruto's kindness to others. He could never take out his pain on anyone who didn't deserve it. A poor tree sometimes, but then Naruto would buy some seeds and plant five more.

"Do they have a training room?" Naruto asked. The maid nodded and pointed him in the direction. "Thank-you." The maid nodded and continued on her way. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Follow, Bastard." Naruto sneered to him and started to walk to the training room. Sasuke stood transfixed on his Naruto's ass and the way it swayed when he walked for a moment before following behind, looking up instead of Naruto's ass like he usually did.

--

Naruto walked to the middle of the training room and got into a defensive position sneering transfixed on Sasuke. "Well, what are you waiting for, Princess Shitface?"

Sasuke walked infront of Naruto and got into a defensive position himself. They stood there staring at eachother. No one moved, they only breathed. Sasuke felt his chest to swell in inner pain. Naruto's eyes were so deep, such a dark blue and they were so angry and confused.

It felt like hours until Sasuke figured out Naruto wasn't going to make the first move this time. Sasuke moved his foot forward and Naruto immediately attacked Sasuke. Sasuke blocked that attack and blocked another soon after that.

Sasuke jumped back and attempted to attack himself, but Naruto's attacks came with such ferocity Sasuke didn't have time. And it was like that for sometime before Naruto started to tire and Sasuke could start attacking, slow from all the hits Naruto had gotten through his defense, which was a lot. Naruto defended against all of them and attacked Sasuke when he could.

Naruto sent a kick to Sasuke's face. Sasuke reacted grabbing the leg with both hands to keep it from hitting his face, and Naruto punched him in the solar plexus sending Sasuke a few feet backwards.

Sasuke ducked and stepped back somemore and Naruto followed after him, sending a punch to Sasuke's side. Sasuke dodged and tripped. His two feet tangling together in fatigue.

Naruto's arm reached up and Sasuke crossed his forearms over his face to protect himself. Sasuke didn't know what happened, but he heard a thump, like a body falling to the ground.

His heart racing in worry, he looked at Naruto, who he thought might of fainted. Naruto hadn't fainted, but he made Sasuke's heart stop and start with slow, heavy, pain filled thuds.

"Naruto, don't cry..." Sasuke pleaded. He reached out his hand to wipe away the tears, but paused and started to pull his hands back as Naruto's tears came in waterfalls. He wanted to hug Naruto, to hold him and wipe the tears away. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I'm really sorry..."

He started to pull his hand away more, back to his side, but Naruto grabbed it and brought it to his face. Sasuke's breath held as he feld Naruto's tears roll over his fingers in such sad waves Sasuke's heart constricted painfully.

"You said I was your best friend, why didn't you trust me?" Naruto sobbed. Naruto who Sasuke admired for being so for always being so strong was breaking down and it was all his fault. "It's not fair, you know everything about me, what else don't I know about you?"

Sasuke moved forward and craddle Naruto to him. "There's nothing more, you don't have to trust me anymore, but you know everything, I swear to you, dobe."

"Teme," Naruto said as his crying softened.

The door to the training room opened and instinctively Sasuke moved Naruto away to shield him. Sharp foot steps made their way to them and Sasuke looked to the intruder. Kyuubi, Arashi's personal secretary, stopped infront of them.

"Sir, Master wishes to speak to you." He said to Naruto. Naruto looked up over Sasuke's shoulder and offered a weak, hazy, tear filled smile. Kyuubi looked to him and to Sasuke. "Prince Sasuke, I know I don't have much of a place to say this, but even though that's not Princess Kyoko, do you really think you should go around making people cry?"

"No." Sasuke said, hugging Naruto tighter.

"I'll clean up before going to find this 'father' of mine." Naruto said laughing haphazardly, "I mean does he still think I'm his daughter."

"A bit disgraceful, but yes, still his daughter."

"What a dork." Naruto said. Kyuubi blinked at the smoothness of Naruto's insult. Sasuke just chuckled and pat Naruto's head and wiping the remaining tears from Naruto's face.

"Sir, do you really think you should..."Kyuubi trailed offenticed at Sasuke's tenderness and at the same time almost afraid to ask.

"Doesn't matter." Naruto sniffed. "I'd just run away to his village," he jotted his thumb at Sasuke, "And get molested and picked on everyday."

Sasuke glared at Naruto,"Hn." And pinched the boy's waist.

"Ow!"

Kyuubi raised a brow at the duo. "Alright, but be at 'your' father's study in around a half an hour."

Naruto nodded and turned to glare at Sasuke. "I hate you."

Kyuubi could _see_ Sasuke's heart shatter on the floor. "Hn."

Naruto frowned. "I didn't mean it bastard. I'm still mad at you."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and left before he decided he had to watch the pair. If he did, he would never get to tell the maids not to tell anyone about Naruto looking so much like the princess. He decided he didn't want his sister's not-so-well-kept secret to get out and endanger not only one, but two (or three if he adds Sasuke) people in the mess that started in the time they weren't even born.

--

"I can't believe Naruto." Iruka massaged his temples. Hinata had left last night and that left him with Kyoko. And when he told her what he had heard about the ball...

"My good name!" Kyoko cried. "I know I'm spoiled, but atleast I wouldn't purposely do something so ungraceful!"

Iruka sighed. He knew he shouldn't of left Naruto and Sasuke alone to chop would, but Sasuke obviously like Naruto and he thought... Oh God, he hoped Naruto wasn't going to get beheaded for his foolishness!

"Oh god! Father's going to find out that Naruto isn't me and since he's going to realize he hadn't realized he's going to get depressed and Uncle Kyuubi's going to get stressed!"

Iruka's head snapped up. "Kyuubi? Kyuubi Uzumaki?"

"Yeah, why?" Kyoko asked, "What's so important about him? Naruto's ruined me!"

Iruka sighed, tomorrow he'll attempt to ge th her to work, but for now...he'll let her go on with her teenage angsting.

--Bonus00--

Naruto held the icebag to Sasuke's cheek. "I'm not sorry about hitting you." Naruto said.

"I know." Sasuke answered, looking at Naruto's lips, all stuck out in a fuckably cute pout. Thinking it over Sasuke decided. He leaned forward slowly and captured Naruto's lips. Naruto sat there on Kyoko's bed with Sasuke in the same position he was in holding the bag of ice to Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke pulled back, Naruto lips sticking to his for a moment, instinctively seductive and looking almost as if they wanted another kiss. Sasuke leaned forward...

And Naruto slugged him on his bruised cheek. "You arrogant assface wipe!" Naruto yelled taking a pillow and beating Sasuke with it.

"I hope your balls freeze and fall off you bastard!" Naruto shouted, but Sasuke got a look at Naruto's face. He was blushing and that was all that was needed to made his cheek stop throbbing...

* * *

hope you likey.


End file.
